In the beginning
by crazyaboutto
Summary: A Klayley story. But in another timeline. The Original Family... They were humans in the beginning and they lived as humans. KlausxHayley Rebekah Elijah Kol Finn Mikael Esther Henrik Tatia werewolves...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story. Klaus and OC. I don't know maybe that girl's name will be Hayley. I'm not sure about that. And this story is in 9th century. While Mikaelson Family still human. First POV is OC's.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I was screaming. Running through woods. I can feel it. It's getting closer. "PLEASE HELP ME!" No answer. Seriously? No one lives here? Of course they live. They are just afraid of creatures. I mean Werewolves... There are a lot of men to save me. But they scare. And people say women are afraid of anything.

"HELP!" I hit a tree root. And fell down. I hit my head to a stone. And then everything is dark.

**Kol's POV**

Me and my brothers and my father went to hunt deer. Henrik stayed at home. He is too young for hunting. And Finn didn't want to come. Instead of coming with us he went our mother's side. So did my dear sister Rebekah. So me, Klaus, my older brother, Elijah, my eldest brother, and our father went hunting.

He never liked my hunting style. He always says 'If a man can't hunt, I can't call him a man. So listen my sons. If you don't learn hunting, NEVER COME HOME AGAIN! Understood?' I'm trying everything to please him. But never likes. And he also says 'Your age came, you should marry. I want grandsons.' Mostly Finn, Elijah and Niklaus. And of course Rebekah. He always says to her 'you are getting older and older. Soon you can't give birth to a child. I will find someone rich. Then you will marry him.' She is 16 years old.

Elijah saw a dear. "Father, look" pointed the dear.

"Good. Now shut up. It's going to hear you." He ducked. Father turned to me. "Now Kol, hold your bow like this." I did what he said. "Now pull the arrow. Okey release it." I was doing it. A noise distracted me. And arrow didn't stick into dear. Father will mad.

We heard the noise again. "HELP ME!" It sounds like a girl screaming.

Father turned to Niklaus. "GO! LOOK! I WILL KILL HER! SHE RUINED OUR DINNER!" Yes he gone mad.

Niklaus rushed to the place where the noise came from. Then he came back. "There is a girl lying on the ground. I think she hit her head. She is not dead and she is not moving. What will we do, papa?"

Without a hesitation "Go, get her! We will go back to home. We can hunt tomorrow." I am surprised. Father helped somebody?

We went girl's side. Niklaus picked her. I have to admit she is so beautiful. Maybe the most beautiful girl on the world. I wondered that my brothers' and father's thoughts. We headed to our home. All the home way Elijah looked at her. So did I. So did Klaus. But surprisingly he never looked at her.

We finally arrived home. Father ,without stopping, went to our mother's beside. They began to talk. Henrik and Rebekah ran towards to us. "Was it a enormous dear?" They looked at girl who is in Nik's arms. Rebekah spoke first. "Who is she? Why are you carrying her? Why did you bring her here? I don't like it. Send her back."

Nik spoke first. "We found her in woods. She is fainted. Father wanted me to bring her. And where is Finn? He will want to see this... her."

"He went to meet with Rosalinda. He falls for her. He will want father's permission to marry her tonight."

Father yelled at us. "BRING HER HERE NIKLAUS! ESTHER WILL LOOK AFTHER HER!" Nik went to them carrying a gorgeous girl, an angel.

I ran after Klaus. "She is very beautiful, right Nik?"

"Well, she is quite beautiful. I'm happy to find her."

"Me, too , brother."

Father looked at Klaus. "Put her in home. Your mother is inside. She will show you where to put. And Kol call Rebekah and Henrik. They will stay with your mother. Niklaus stay outside." He went to pick up his bow and arrow. "I'm going hunting. Find me when she wakes up."

**2 hours later**

**Klaus' POV**

"Klaus, find your father. Bring him. She woke up." My mother yelled.

I didn't want to go. I said Elijah to do that. And he went.

I went to mother's side. The girl woke up. She looked confused. When she looks confused, she is getting prettier and more ...sexier... I asked a question. "What is your name?"

She looked at me. "My name is..."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**The Girl's POV**

I woke in a house that I don't know. There were 3 other people. I don't know them. Older woman yelled "Niklaus, find your father. Bring him. She woke up."

Later a blonde man came in. "What is your name?"

She looked at me. "My name is..." Should I say? Maybe they are just like them. They can send me back. I made my eyes filled with tears. "My name is... I don't know. Who are you? Where am I? Why I am here? Why I don't know who I am?" I tried to seem surprised and confused.

Yellow haired man touched my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. We found you in the woods while we were hunting. Do you remember anything?"

"I...I.." I touched my head. There was blood. "I don't remember. I don't even know my name." I began to cry.

"Mother can you do a spell to make her remember?"

"Yes but we should wait your father."

"She knows nothing mother. Now she is useless."

"I am doing."

"May I say anything?" Niklaus nodded. "I don't want this. Please don't make spell on me." Seriously a witch? What if she understands that I didn't lost my memory? Or she lies and I say them my memory came back, what am I going to do?

"You can't say a word about that. Now mother do it."

She put her hands on my head and said something that I don't understand. Suddenly pain showed up. My head... "It hurts"

"It will. Shut up." Said the woman. Then the pain ended. "Do you remember now?"

Klaus knelt and held my hand and looked into my eyes. "What's your name, love?"

Truth or lie? If I say lie they would understand. "My first name is Elizabeth. But I use my second name. It's Hayley."

"Where do you live? Why were you running?"

"I...I" Somebody interrupted me.

"Niklaus!" A man entered the room.

"She is awake, father. I asked her questions."

"What questions?"

"Like 'What's your name? Where do you live? Why were you running?"

"Good." The man looked at me. "My name is Mikael. And answer questions."

"I'm Hayley. My family and I immigrated. We found a village at the other part of the woods. The people in there were good at first. Then while I was wandering around, I saw that the villagers were killing my family. Maybe sacrificing them because the redhead woman were saying somethings that I don't understand. Then they saw me. I began to run. While I was running away, I fell down. I think I hit my head. It hurts."

"You can stay here as long as I want. We do not like them either. You can stay in Rebekah's room with her. Are you hungry?"

"Thank you. But I shouldn't stay. I have to move on." I tried to get up but I couldn't. I was tired.

"No way. You are a girl. You can't do anything. Stay here." He looked the woman. "Esther give her food." Then he looked at me. "After food Niklaus will show you around." Niklaus smirked. "Do not do anything to Hayley, Niklaus."

He looked Mikael. "I will not, father." Then he turned to me. "I will not." He and his father went outside.

"Hi I'm Henrik. The youngest one."

"And me, Rebekah. Your roommate and bedmate."

"Bekah Henrik leave her be. Common eat." She gave me a bowl. "Do you remember any word what the redhead woman said?"

"Thank you." I took the bowl. "Pravus malum... Something like that. But I'm not sure."

She seemed worried. "Eat your meal. Then get out. I have work to do."

I surprised her reaction. Anyway I ate the food. It was delicious. Or it's because I'm hungry. Now now I have to go outside and talk with the guy who smirks weirdly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sometimes Hayley's thoughts can be stupid but don't forget that the timeline is in 10th century.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Hayley's POV**

After I finished my food I went outside to find Niklaus. He was there. He approached me. "I'll show you around. But first you must meet with my other siblings." We began to walk.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"6. But now 5."

"One of your siblings dead?"

"Yeah he died because of disease. His name was Henrik. She loved Henrik very much. After his death my mother was wrecked. So after my youngest sibling's birth, she named him Henrik. You met him, right?"

"Yes. The very excited one."

"Yeap. You met him. I love him so much." He turned to me. We stopped for a moment. "Do you have siblings?"

"I have one brother. He is older than me. Before he got married with that whore, we had a perfect relationship. That whore kicked my parents and me out of house. And my brother, Jamie, didn't do or say anything. Just watched." My eyes filled with tears. "Because of that whore, my parents are dead." I remembered their death. It was horrible.

He pulled me to him and hugged me but I didn't realize. "It's okay Hayley. It's over. I'm here." Then I realized that he was hugging me. I pulled myself. If anybody saw us like that, they would think that I'm his bitch, sleeping with him before marriage. And that would end my life.

"Okay. I'm fine. Really fine. Can we keep walking? I want to meet with your family." I wiped my tears.

"If you want, we can do anything, love." We began to walk again. He took my hand and placed his arm.

He looked a girl. We went towards her. He yelled her. "TATIA!"

She looked. "NIK!" She is beautiful.

"Tatia, this is Hayley. Hayley, Tatia. She is going to stay with us for a while. Don't think wrong, love." Is he using me to jealous Tatia? I hope not. That is so pathetic.

"Why would I think wrong Nik?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He let my hand go and get closed to Tatia. She smirked.

"Excuse me. If you kiss, I can turn around. Seriously I don't want to see." I said and turned around. I think it's disgusting. Maybe the reason is I didn't kiss anyone before.

"Not necessary. Common let's move on. You should meet with my siblings. You gonna like them." He took Tatia's hand and kissed it. "My lady." She smirked and me and Niklaus went.

"Is she your fiancé?"

"Nope. Just a beautiful girl that I like spend time with her." I didn't understand what did he mean.

"Will you marry her? Or want to?"

"No. Maybe. My brother Elijah wants to marry. But I want to play the field. But my father wants us to marry and have children. I'll marry but for making babies. Not for I want." He smirked.

"What if you love that person? Will you marry her because you love her? Love marriage."

He laughed. "You sound like Elijah. He is sentimental, too. Like you."

"Being sentimental is good."

"Don't be fool love." He made me angry. So angry. We went a man's beside. "Kol! My loving brother. This is the girl we found in the woods. Hayley, Kol. Kol, Hayley."

Kol knelt and kissed my hand. "Nice to meet you my lady. It's honor to talk with you." I gotta tell I'm flattered.

I'm blushed. "I'm not a lady. My father is a blacksmith. I mean was."

"But you're still my lady." This is my first flirt and I'm excited.

"That's enough. You two can talk later." He looked at me. "We have a lot of thing to do." He again placed my hand to his arm and began to walk again. A few steps later he turned and went to Kol. "Don't look her ass." He said silently. But I heard and blushed again.

"Why? Is she yours?"

"Father ordered. Not me Kol. And if he didn't, she would be everybody's but mine first." What did he say? What the hell they are going to me? I shouldn't stay here but Mikael said that no one can touch me. Should I stay or run again?

Klaus came to me. "Let's go on our little trip."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"How old are you and your siblings?"

"Elijah is oldest. He is 29. And second is Finn. He is 28. Then me. I'm 26. Then Kol. He's 23. And Rebekah is 16. Final Mikaelson, Henrik, is 11. You?" Wow! They are really old. I mean this isn't going to end well. Why do they let me stay? Actually convince me to stay. Does Mikael wants a daughter-in-law and that person is me? The youngest one who is older than me is 23.

"I'm just turned 15. Two months ago. And if you ask my brother, he is 24."

"15? Seriously? I thought you are 17 or older. So tell me do you have fiancé or are you married?"

"No, I'm not married. But I had a fiancé once. They gave up on marriage because my brother kicked out us and took everything my family got."

"He is a awful person. I wouldn't do that to you, love." Yeah right. You would just throw me bed then dumped me.

"Yeah sure." We kept walking. Then he pointed a man. "That's my older brother. He met with girlfriend." "Hello brother! This is Hayley. She is going to stay with us for a while. Hayley, this is Finn."

He didn't kiss my hand just shook it. Rude! Kol didn't do this. "Nice to meet you Hayley. Now I've things to do. If you excuse me." He went. Asshole!

"Only one brother left. He is Elijah. Pretends like noble. But don't believe him." After a while "Look there he is. ELIJAH!"

Elijah came towards us. "Elijah do you remember her. We found her in the woods. Ha..."

"Hayley. My name is Hayley." I gave him my hand. He kissed my hand. He looks like a gentleman. I hope he is. Also he is super handsome.

"You lighten my day, Hayley." I blushed.

Klaus looked disturbed. "Enough flirting. You can talk later. Now brother, I'm showing her around. If you excuse me, I'll take her take lake."

I spoke. I didn't want to but it happened. "Can you join us?"

Elijah smiled. "If you want" I smiled either.

Klaus looked annoyed. "Brother maybe next time. Now I'm escorting her. You can go later."

Elijah nosed and kissed my hand one more time. "Next time, Hayley." Then we went.

It annoyed me. "Why didn't you let your brother come with us?"

"Because I didn't want. Anyway can you swim?"

"Yes I can. When I was younger, my brother and I were going to sea. We never told our parents before going. If we did they wouldn't let us go. They were over protective. Anyway after it's dark, we go home and mother sees us and she goes mad. She always said 'Didn't I tell you? Don't go sea if you don't have permission.' She tries to get angry us. But at the end of the day, she never tell this father. I love her so much. Now she is gone and I miss her so much." I began to cry.

Then Klaus hugged me and tried to calm me down. "It's okay love. You can cry as long as you want."

My tears made wet his chest. I hugged him back. "Thank you Niklaus."

"Call me Nik or Klaus. Only father and mother calls me Niklaus." I looked at him. Then I placed a kiss on his cheek. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to." I am beginning to think that Klaus is nice when he wants to be.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for long break. BTW yesterday was Jensen Ackles' birthday. Happy birthday Jensen _

**Elijah's POV**

Is she the same girl we found in the woods? Now she looks more... alive... more pretty... more beautiful. Is Niklaus interested in her? No, he is not. He likes Tatia. Maybe loves Tatia. So so I. But why am I thinking about Hayley? Do I like her? No, no way. "ELIJAH!" Someone called for me. "Elijah! Didn't you hear me?" It was Tatia.

"Sorry. I didn't hear. I was thinking about ..." I love Tatia. If I say I am thinking about Hayley, I loose my chance to be with her. Then Niklaus wins. No way. I am trying to win Tatia almost 2 years and I am not going to give up.

"So... What are you thinking about?" She waited my answer. But I didn't answer. I turned my face to home. "The girl who is in Klaus' arms?" She sounds like pissed off.

She caught me. I have to lie. "I was thinking about why father wants her stay with us. He can be my father but he doesn't help people unless he has a profit." Actually that wasn't lie. Not all.

She held my arm. We began to walk. "I don't like her. Why Klaus? I mean why Klaus taking her to lake? Why not Kol or Bekah or Finn? Why Klaus?"

I stopped her. "Jealous? Do you jealous over Klaus?" That hurt.

"No, I am not!" She looked into my eyes. "It's just... Look, we don't know her. Okay? I don't thrust her. What if she is werewolf, and tries to hurt us?"

"I believe you." I don't. "Now I have to go." I wanted to kiss her from her lips. But she turned her face and went somewhere.

**Hayley's POV**

"Here we are." There is a lake. This lake is enormous. "Let's swim!" Swim? I will not take off my dress in front of a man. "Afraid? Don't worry, if you drown, I save you." He smirked.

"Maybe later. By the way you're speaking funny."

"You mean my accent?" I didn't understand. "My speech pattern?" I nodded. He continued. "We came here 21 years ago. We were living in another land called Britain. Have you ever heard? British people talks like me."

"No, I never heard Britain before."

"Okay. Let's swim." He began to undress.

"Wow wow wow! What are you doing?" I turned my back.

He took off his shirt. "I can't swim when I'm wearing my shirt. You can look. I won't take off my pants." I didn't turn. I heard his approaching footsteps. He touched my shoulder. "You can turn."

I turned. He is half naked. I couldn't help but staring his body. I have never see a half naked man before. Except for my brother. But he is my family. Then I felt something inside me. I don't know what it is. I never felt it. I wanted to touch him. Not in friendly way. "You... look..." He waited me to finish my sentence. "Good. You look good." I turned my face. If I continue looking his body, I can do something bad.

"Are you sure you don't want to swim? It's hot and if you swim, you'll cold."

"Yes, I'm sure." He got into lake. Began to swim. And I sat on sands. I watched him while he was swimming. A few minutes later I heard something. The sound came from woods. It's getting closer. I afraid. I yelled Klaus. "KLAUS!" He didn't hear me I think. "KLAUS!" My legs began to shake. Oh no ,not again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for long long break. I had exams. And now I've got the hardest exam in my life to take in March and in June. I won't be able to update this or other stories. And I was obsessed about Avengers and Captain America. I read fics. And I wrote fics (some of my followers know). And I'm kind of a lazy person when it comes to writing. Normally I hate writing. I'm math person. But I like writing fictions about movies or TV series I like (love)._

**Hayley's POV**

I yelled for Klaus. "KLAUS!" He didn't hear me I think. "KLAUS!" My legs began to shake. Oh no ,not again. They can't be here. Can they? I hope not. I can run, I know that. But what about Klaus and his family? Can they run? I hope I won't learn that. "KLAUS!" I screamed his name again.

**Klaus' POV**

After a few minutes of swimming, I heard Hayley's screaming my name. Tough I prefer her screams while she's under me. I grinned at my thoughts. Anyways Hayley needs me. I need to go to her. I began to swim toward her. "KLAUS!" She screamed again. Sounds like she's afraid. I swam faster. I reached to shore.

I ran toward Hayley. "Hayley what's it?" I reached her. She was shaking. I held her from her shoulders. "What's it?!" I turned her face to me. "Tell me what's going on!" I demanded.

"There!" Her voice was shaky. She pointed woods. "There! They came to kill me!" She hugged me. "They will kill me, Klaus! I'm afraid." I hugged her back. Her breasts pressed against my bare chest. I wish we would be in my room, no it's not necessary, only a flat place is needed, then I would do naughty things to her. _Don't think about sex, Klaus. _I said to myself.

"Who are they, Hayley?" I asked.

"The people who killed my family. Please do something! I'm scaring!" She began to cry. I stroked her hair and held her tightly.

"Shhhh shhh love. It's gonna be okay." I kissed her hair. Then I turned to woods. "WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Bushes moved. Somebody came out of woods. "It's just me Niklaus. Calm down!" It was Elijah.

Hayley turned to me. I let my arms, which are around her, go. She began to walk toward Elijah angrily. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD ME?" Yes she's angry. Her face is red from anger and her eyes are watery from crying. "EVER!" She walked to woods. I can hear that she's crying.

I turned to Elijah before going after Hayley. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I ran after her, leaving Elijah stunned.

**Elijah's POV**

After Tatia left, I began to think about Hayley again. Where is she? Tatia said Niklaus taking her to lake. Did she tell the truth. Of course she is. She isn't a liar. But they... Great now I'm thinking about Hayley and Niklaus! Will they swim? Will Hayley be naked in front of Niklaus? I wish I can change places with Niklaus. So I would be the one who sees Hayley naked. But it's not too late. I still have a chance to see her naked. _Stop thinking about Hayley. She is just a girl. She is not Tatia. Don't ever think Hayley naked. You love Tatia. You want to marry Tatia. Don't think about Hayley. It would be cheating! It's wrong! _I said to myself. But I can't help myself. I need to know what my baby brother and she doing. I have to go to lake.

I began to walk toward lake. When I got close to lake, I heard Hayley screaming Niklaus' name. I can sense that she's scaring. I began to run. Then I heard Niklaus saying. "WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!"

So I showed myself. "It's just me Niklaus. Calm down!" Hayley was crying and hugging Nik. And Niklaus is half naked and wet. WHAT THE ...?

Hayley turned to me. He let his arms go. She began to walk toward me angrily. Why is she angry? "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! UNDERSTOOD ME?" Her face is red from anger and her eyes are watery from crying. "EVER!" She walked to woods. I can sense that she's crying. What did I do wrong?

Nik turned to me before going after Hayley. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He ran after her. Probably.

I'm stunned. I don't have any idea about what just happened. "Great Elijah! Scare the girl!" I said to myself loudly. I'm angry myself. But why? Making Hayley cry or causing Klaus to go after her and develop their relationship?

**Hayley's POV **

I'm pissed off. How could he scare me like that? My parents just were killed. He knows I'm running from people who killed my parents. And he acts like a caring noble man. God! If I could, I would kill him right there.

"HAYLEY! HAYLEY! WAIT!" I heard Klaus calling my name. _Stop crying Hayley, don't let him see you like this._ I told myself. I looked at him. He was running toward me. I began to run too. Cuz I don't want to talk with him. Not now. "HAYLEY WAIT! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!"

He run faster and held my shoulder. And unfortunately I lost my balance and I fell ground. Just like this isn't enough. He fell onto me. "Let go of me!" I hissed.

"No. Not until you calm down." I tried not to cry again. But I couldn't manage. Why is everything I've done going wrong?

"Please. I need to be alone." I managed to say. Why can't he let me go?

"CALM DOWN HAYLEY!" He ordered. He lowered his voice. "Calm down love. It was just my stupid brother. Not people who killed your family. He didn't know he would scare you." He is still on me. I know I should be disturb but I'm not. And I feel hot.

"Okay okay. I won't run. Or cry." I tried to contain my tears. But I couldn't succeed.

"You said you wouldn't cry but here you are crying."

"I'm trying!" I hissed. "Saying don't cry doesn't work, Klaus." And he's still on me. I thought he would get up but here we are. "And having someone ON ME doesn't help either." I snapped. I have to be angry cuz he didn't move nor he apologized since he fell on me. But I'm not. Maybe the reason is me crying.

"I won't get up till you stop crying." He looked into my eyes. Seriously this isn't helping. His blue eyes melting me. _Stop thinking about him and come to yourself Hayley. What would your mother say if she sees you like this?_ I said to myself inside my mind. Nothing. _Cuz she's dead. She can't say anything._ I almost stopped crying and I remember mom and start crying again. "Shhh! It's okay. Tell me what's wrong. Did I do something wrong? And please stop crying."

"I'm trying! I say myself that mother wouldn't want me like this shattered. And I remember that they were killed!" I hiccuped. Great now this! Just like crying isn't enough!

Fortunately he got up and helped me to get up. "Look! Crying won't bring them back. Nothing can but you have to learn with that." He hugged me and I hugged back. "When Henrik, the oldest of my siblings, died, I was broken." He stroke my hair. "I know how you feel. I cried too. A lot actually. But he didn't come back. So to honor him, I did what he would want me to do. I mastered using sword." He held me from my arms. And made me look into his blue eyes. "What would your parents want you to do? Crying?! I don't think so."

"They would want me to go on my life. Find happiness. I guess." I stopped crying.

"See! It works. You look beautiful when you're not crying." I chuckled. I can feel my cheeks are getting redder and redder.

I turned around. So he can't see my red cheeks. "Yeah it works." Okay change subject. "Can I ask you something?"

"You've already ask." He grinned.

"Oh Gosh! I hate this joke. My brother did this every time whenever I ask him this question." He laughed.

"Hate? I love it when I do this joke." He laughed harder. I hit his head with my hand. He deserved it. "Heyyy!" This time I laughed. "Anyways, what do want to ask?"

"Do you think...?" I stopped.

"About what?" He asked.

"Do you think that I..."

"Spit IT OUT HAYLEY!" I made him angry. How can he be angry? I should be the one who should be angry.

"Do you think that I should go to my brother and tell him what happened?" I said that fast. Hope that he understood.

He waited for a while before answering. "I don't know Hayley. I think you should wait for a while."

**Klaus' POV**

"Do you think that I should go to my brother and tell him what happened?" She said that fast.

I waited for a while before answering. What can I say? I don't even know the answer. Just like my father will let her go. If I say something and Hayley says this to father, father will be angry because father thinks that I don't respect him cuz I didn't ask him. "I don't know Hayley. I think you should wait for a while."

"Yeah you're right. I must get used to that my parents are dead. After that I'll go to my brother."

"Let's walk shall we." I must change the subject before she asks more questions.

We began to walk. "You know it's a beautiful place. Fresh air, lake..." She giggled. "You have a big family. Do you like it?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it's annoying." I said

"You should appreciate it tough. You can't know when they will go."

"Wise words from _little girl._" I chuckled.

She seems like annoyed. "I'm not a _little girl._" Yeah she's annoyed.

"All little girls say that."

"Don't say little girl to me. I'm like a wild animal. Like a wolf. Okay!?" She is so annoyed. I can say that from reading her face.

"What about _little wolf_?" I asked.

"It's better than little girl. But it's still annoying." She said. She began to run. "Catch me if you can!" She yelled.

"I will!" I ran after her.

"Don't forget that I'm a _wolf_!"

Like it?! Plz review. I appreciate them and read them. OXOX~ crazyaboutto


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi my fellow Klayley shippers. I finally decided to update this story. Here you go. I hope you enjoy it!_

_P.S. In September I will go to University. And when I go there, all new students must take English exam. So the University will decide our English level and I want to be in the best class so I can pass the class in one semester. And exam will be like TOEFL. So there will be writing part. As you see I need to improve my writing skills. The long and the short of it if you see any kind of misspelling or sentences that doesn't make any sense or wrong grammar, PLZ WARN ME!_

**CHAPTER 6**

**HAYLEY'S POV**

"What about _little wolf?_" Niklaus -I mean Klaus asked.

Well at least he stopped saying little girl. "It's better than little girl. But it's still annoying." I said. I don't know why but suddenly I just wanted to play tag with him. (I am not sure this is the name of game. I played that game a lot of times until I'm 14 but the game's name is in my language) "Catch me if you can!"

"I WILL!" I giggled. I hope he didn't see that. He started running towards me.

"Don't forget that I'm a _wolf_!" I ran as fast as I can. Then I look back to see if he's close by. And lucky me I bumped to someone and fell to ground. "Hey! Look where you going?!" I looked to see who he is. It was Mikael. "Oh I-I mean. I didn't mean. I mean OUCH!" Let's hope that he won't see me as a rude guest and kick me out of their home because of that.

"Elizabeth, right?" he asked. Then he offered his hand to get me up.

I try to get up myself but eventually failed."I prefer Hayley, sir." I can hear my heart's beating. Finally I took his hand and got up. My dress was a mess.

"Ain't Elizabeth your first name?" I nodded. "Then I shall call you Elizabeth." I fixed my dress.

"But I Hayley sounds..." I started to talk but when I saw his expression changed, I shut up.

"Do tell me why were you running, Elizabeth? Wasn't Niklaus with you?" He asked. Wow he really is frightening.

I was going to answer but I got interrupted by Klaus. "I told you I would catch you, Little Wolf." First he looked at me but then he saw Mikael standing by me. "Hello_ father"_

"What's the meaning of this Niklaus? Huh?" Mikael looked to Klaus. "I didn't get your answer _my boy_" He said these words like they were poison and he was spitting them.

Before Klaus answered I spoke first. "I got bored and didn't have any idea what to do. Then I remembered I used to play tag with my friends and wanted to play with Klaus. I mean Niklaus. He was just trying to entertain me. Please don't be angry at him." I said at once. Mikael was surprised. Klaus was shocked.

Mikael spoke first. "Playing tag is for children."

I got offended. What's that supposed to mean? That I can't have fun. "I'm sorry but I'm still a child. I just turned 15." Mikael and Klaus were shocked. What can't a girl like me say her mind?

Klaus spoke. "Hayley" he almost whispered. I barely heard him.

"You say you're 15 and a child, girl. You are a woman now." Mikael said. What the hell? I am a child, a girl not a woman. "Anyways Esther is going to start cooking in an hour. Go help her, Elizabeth." Why does he insist on calling me Elizabeth? I told him to call me Hayley. It's more cool and short.

I don't have any choice but to do what he said. "Okay...sir." I turned to leave. "Ahh ummm. I don't know how to go there. If you don't mind telling me, which way is it?" I said at once. I looked to Mikael's face then gulped. From the moment I met him, I only got this: When he is angry-ish or annoyed, he looks really really terrifying.

Klaus was about to spoke but his father interrupted him again. "That way. Go straight. You will reach the village. Then you will see a well. Turn right from there and go straight. You will see the house."

Very good. Let a girl go alone whose parents got killed one day ago and who doesn't feel safe alone in the woods which I don't know anything about! Great idea Mikey! It's a good thing he can't hear my thoughts. "But if Klaus can sh-"

He didn't let me finish my sentence. "NIKLAUS AND I have somethings to talk about. Now go. Do some help to Esther." After that Klaus looked his father. With a question on his mind. You can see that from his face.

"O..kay. This way, right?" They both nodded. I went to the way they showed. Hope that I will _feel safe_ again, feel at home again. But before all of them I hope the pain of losing my parents but never forget them. As much as I don't show the pain I am feeling, it's still there, in my heart's deepest corner. Maybe Esther can do something about that. To help me move on.

**General POV**

After Hayley left, Mikael turned to Klaus. "What is YOUR PROBLEM, boy? Are you as stupid as you look? Playing tag with that girl? How old are you 10? And you are supposed to _man?_" Mikael spit these words.

On the other hand Klaus was trying to calm down himself. There was always that thing makes him angrier than normal. But it always goes away when he wears the necklace Esther gave him as a kid. "Father, it was more than just a childish game." Mikael couldn't believe Klaus gave an answer. Even Klaus couldn't believe himself. "You wanted me to make her feel _comfortable_. Like _at home_. So I did what you told me to do. And to do that, to make her feel _comfortable_ with us, if I need to become childish, so be it. Right now she thrusts me. At least I think so." Klaus finished talking and looked to Mikael. Mikael was shocked and surprised at Klaus' intelligence. "Is that all, _father_?" Mikael nodded. Klaus turned to leave to the village where his _home_ is.

After Klaus left, Mikael was alone with his thoughts. _That's interesting. For once Niklaus has an idea that works for me. Even with all of his love for art he has something useful. He makes Elizabeth feel comfortable. That's good. She needs to be comfortable anyways. Or else what will we do with my future bride, my future daughter-in-law._

_Like it? I hope you do. Don't forget to review and tell me my writing mistakes. OXOXOX ~ crazyaboutto_


End file.
